


If you die, I’m gonna kill you

by isthatbloodonhisshirt (wasterella)



Series: Spreading Positivity 2020 [44]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek Hale Deserves Nice Things, Derek Hale Loves Stiles Stilinski, Domestic Fluff, Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gamer Stiles Stilinski, Games, Gaming, M/M, Puzzles, Stiles Stilinski Loves Derek Hale, Stiles Stilinski is a Nice Thing, Stiles Stilinski is a Sore Loser
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:35:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23864614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wasterella/pseuds/isthatbloodonhisshirt
Summary: The game was rigged, that was the problem. Game was totally rigged in everyone else’s favour. Never inhisfavour! He was a good player, it had nothing to do with his inability to pick the right players to go up against healers! He had a good team!“Still getting your ass kicked?” Derek asked,completely unsympathetic! Like the horrible, unsupportive boyfriend he was. The jerk.“Shut up,” Stiles muttered, tapping on the ‘rematch’ button and shifting on the couch so he was sitting with his legs crossed under himself. This time for sure. This time, his team was going toeradicatethe other team!
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Spreading Positivity 2020 [44]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1667605
Comments: 15
Kudos: 554





	If you die, I’m gonna kill you

“Oh, I’m so close. I’m so close. No, no don’t do that. Stop it. No, stop it.” Stiles tapped incessantly at his screen. “Kill him. Kill him before he kills you! Oh, don’t you dare! I swear to God, don’t you do it! If you die, I’m gonna kill you. Don’t do i—fuck!” 

Stiles let out a loud, annoyed groan and resisted the urge to throw his phone aside, because those were expensive and he didn’t need to be breaking that. Especially not over a game. But fuck it all to hell, he’d been _so close_ to bearing that stupid fucking team and now he’d lost seventeen trophies and was going to have to start all over again.

Really, it was his own fault. _What_ had he been thinking, going up against a team with two healers? That was his own fault. Stupid healers, he hated them. He always tried to take them out first, but sometimes it was impossible, especially since their mana went up even when he wasn’t hitting them. 

The game was rigged, that was the problem. Game was totally rigged in everyone else’s favour. Never in _his_ favour! He was a good player, it had nothing to do with his inability to pick the right players to go up against healers! He had a good team! 

“Still getting your ass kicked?” Derek asked, _completely unsympathetic_! Like the horrible, unsupportive boyfriend he was. The jerk. 

“Shut up,” Stiles muttered, tapping on the ‘rematch’ button and shifting on the couch so he was sitting with his legs crossed under himself. This time for sure. This time, his team was going to _eradicate_ the other team! 

“You’ve been playing that game a lot lately,” Derek said, watching Stiles while he matched puzzle pieces to get his characters’ mana up. “What is it?” 

“ _Empires and Puzzles_ ,” Stiles muttered, staring intently at the closest healer’s mana bar. He just needed his green player to get mana so he could halt the rise of the other team’s mana. 

“Looks fun. How’s it work?” 

“Match colours, get mana, kill stupid healers.” 

Derek laughed, leaning over the back of the couch, face right beside Stiles’ while he watched. He stayed silent, which Stiles appreciated, because this was frustrating enough without Derek making suggestions on a game he didn’t even play. 

Stiles thrust one fist in the air in triumph when he killed off the first healer. “Okay. Okay, okay. Cool. I can do this. I got this. Oh, you’re gonna die. You need to heal now. Heal, heal, heal.” He tapped insistently at his yellow player when her mana maxed out, letting out a relieved sigh when everyone was healed up enough to not immediately die. 

The downside was the other team’s second healer had also gotten enough mana to heal everyone, _and_ their dumb healer also gave them an attack boost. 

“Fucking stupid attack boost. Screw you, Kiril,” Stiles muttered.

“This looks fun,” Derek said. 

“Sarcasm? Really? At a time like th— _no_! Fuck! Fuck you, that was my _healer_!” Stiles tapped angrily at his green player to stop the other team’s mana from increasing. “Oh, you motherfucker, I am taking you _down_!” He started tapping continuously at his red player. 

He knew tapping repeatedly didn’t make them do the actions any faster, nor did it allow for multiple attacks in a row, but it just made him feel better. Especially since Derek was now chuckling beside him, kissing his temple and disappearing. Good! Stiles was _busy_ trying to murder people! He didn’t need his judgy boyfriend lingering and questioning all his life choices! 

Stiles kept matching colours and tapping away at the screen until he thrust his free hand in the air when he _murdered_ the other team with just four health left on his last player. His last wonderful, amazing, powerful blue player. And now he was up forty-two trophies, fuck yeah. 

He turned when Derek fell down beside him, his own phone in hand, and Stiles saw he was in the app store, looking up the game. 

“Wait, are you serious?” Stiles asked, surprised. “You’re gonna play with me?” 

“Why not?” Derek shrugged, waiting for the game to download and then opening it once it was complete. “I’ve seen you playing it a lot lately, and you have alliances in this, right? Figured I’d give it a shot, I like puzzle games, and I’m getting bored of _Candy Crush_.” 

“Because _Candy Crush_ is super boring now,” Stiles argued, despite the fact that he’d actually quit playing because he couldn’t beat a particular level. Stiles wasn’t bitter, of course not! He was an adult! 

Actually, now he was wondering if Derek was _also_ stuck on a particular level and that was why _he_ found it boring, too. He kind of wanted to ask what level it was to see if he was on a higher level, but he wasn’t _that_ petty. 

He wasn’t.

Absolutely not. 

“So what level of _Candy Crush_ are you stuck on?” he asked, moving screens to attack the newest Titan that had just spawned. 

“Higher than the one you’re on,” was Derek’s _insulting_ response. 

“Dick,” Stiles muttered, but he leaned over anyway to help Derek when he asked him a question, showing him what he needed to do with his stronghold and helping him find the alliance Stiles was in. 

Stiles knew he could create his own, but he was lazy, and really, he was in a decent alliance. If it had been full, he’d have left to find a new one so he could be with Derek, but there were still a bunch of empty spots in this one and the Leader was super chill so he just made Derek find that one and join it. 

“So there’s an active Titan right now, and even though you’re super low level, you can probably still work on trying to kill it. Getting even one hit in will give you rewards when the Titan’s killed.” 

“You are way too involved in this game,” Derek said, as if he wasn’t smiling endearingly the whole time he was being taught how to play this game. 

“Yeah, yeah. I’m a gamer at heart, shut up and kill the Titan.” Stiles leaned into Derek to watch over his shoulder while his boyfriend worked at attacking a five-star Titan. He got crushed basically right away, but he’d level up quickly from here and be more resilient as time passed. 

And honestly, this was nice. Stiles liked that they were playing a game together. Actually, he liked that a game like this where they _could_ play together existed. Derek wasn’t big on video games, he felt like they were too violent considering the lives they already lived with the Supernatural and all that. 

Any games that weren’t violent were either single player, or things that they didn’t enjoy, so this was the perfect way to play together. Sure, they weren’t _exactly_ playing together, but Stiles liked that he could sit beside Derek and give him tips and pointers, and then go into the game himself to play and level up his own characters. 

“Don’t kill my healer,” Derek muttered. “Don’t do it, you kill my healer, I’ll kill your _face_.” 

Stiles smiled privately to himself at the words. Not even an hour in, and Derek already sounded like him.

They truly _were_ meant to be. 

**END.**

**Author's Note:**

> Teen Wolf (c) Jeff Davis  
> Empires & Puzzles (c) Small Giant Games  
> Candy Crush (c) Riccardo Zacconi
> 
> I'm not bitter about teams with healers. Not at all. NOT BITTER AT ALL! 
> 
> Come chill with me on [Tumblr](https://isthatbloodonhisshirt.tumblr.com/).


End file.
